


Side Quests

by gryfon_spanish_werewolf, Issandri



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Praise Kink, Public Sex, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryfon_spanish_werewolf/pseuds/gryfon_spanish_werewolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issandri/pseuds/Issandri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it's not the main quest, but experience and loot get you somewhere. Elsa and Anna play games and level up together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Level Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game: Start.

Elsa could feel Anna’s glare from across the couch, but that didn’t make her smug demeanor falter any. “Fair’s fair.”

“You hustled me!” Anna squawked, tossing her controller onto the floor and crossing her arms in a huff.

“You’re the one who suggested we play Smash Bro’s.”

“How was I supposed to know you’d destroy me?”

Elsa raised an eyebrow and looked at Anna, pursing her lips. “You were operating under the assumption that I’d never played it before. You were the one trying to cheat to win the bet.” Anna had the decency to look embarrassed, and Elsa’s grin secured its place on her lips again. “Now let’s see… I believe the terms were the loser has to do anything the winner wants for the day?” Her smile faltered when she noticed that Anna looked actually upset. She placed a tentative hand on Anna’s shoulder, flinching when Anna shrugged her off. “Come on, Anna, you know I won’t make you do anything too bad. It’s just a game…”

Anna bit her lip, and to Elsa’s horror, seemed to be on the verge of tears. “I kn-know. It’s just…”

Elsa scooted closer to Anna and wrapped her arm around her best friend’s shoulder. “Was there something you wanted to ask me to do…?” she guessed, stifling a smile when Anna’s shoulders slumped. “You don’t have to win a bet to ask me, you know. If it’s important, I promise I’ll try my best. I’d do anything for you, Anna.”

Hope swirled with terror in Anna’s eyes, but all Elsa could do was squeeze her closer. Elsa smiled when Anna sighed and looked away. Knocking their foreheads together gently, Elsa nuzzled the side of Anna’s head.

“Don’t worry about it. Just ask.”

“…Kiss me?”

Elsa froze at the hushed whisper, wondering if she had misheard. From Anna’s blazing red cheeks and refusal to meet Elsa’s gaze, she hadn’t. “…Kiss you?”

 

\--

 

“Ha! That’s not how _I_ remember it.”

Anna crossed her arms, her scowl far too deep to be taken seriously. It was more of a pout. “Well what do _you_ remember happening?”

“You,” Elsa said, pointing a finger, “could barely even get the words out, and when you did we sat there in the most excruciating discomfort I have ever been in – the cake incident aside. Only after _five minutes_ did you mumble an apology before getting up and leaving me on the couch.”

Anna threw her arms up. “What did you expect me to do? You weren’t even _moving_.”

“So it seems even since the beginning Anna’s been an awkward egg and Elsa’s been the one left in awed silence. Some things never change.”

“Oh hush Eugene,” Rapunzel said, swatting her husband’s leg. “I thought it was a lovely story.”

“Anna forgot the best part though,” Elsa interjected. “She didn’t tell you how, after I spent a few minutes knocking on her bedroom door and asking to be let in, she finally opened up to me and we talked for, what, an hour? About how she felt, and how she found out she liked girls too, all of it, everything, in one huge rush. So imagine, if you will, that your best friend is spilling her guts, a nervous wreck, bobbing her knee up and down furiously, stammering, moving her hands. And you’re just sitting there thinking ‘How do I tell her I’ve been in love with her for almost a year?’”

Anna snorted. “Thinking back on it, I should have known. You were _way_ too happy about me coming out.”

“Could you blame me?” Elsa countered, smile infectious. “I remember you finishing and staring holes in the sheets, waiting for the axe to come down. I think I said something lame like, ‘Thanks for sharing with me’, and then we hugged. You were so relieved, as if I would ever be mad at you for something like that. Especially, you know, considering…”

“That you’re even gayer than I am,” Anna quipped, ducking the splash of champagne flicked at her.

“Anyway,” Elsa continued, wiping her fingers on a napkin, “I said ‘Anna, I’m really glad you told me this, and to celebrate, I’d like to use my win reward to ask you to do something.’ Oh god, you were so confused. You said ‘Okay’ and I looked you right in the eye,” Elsa looked at Anna now, guests and noise falling away, “and said–

“‘Kiss me.’”

The two smiled, laughing at their simultaneous narration.

Eugene coughed after a moment. “Well, did you?”

“Of course!” Anna exclaimed, then paused. “Well, after I found my nerve.”

“Was it any good?”

“Eugene,” Rapunzel warned.

“Nope,” Elsa answered. “We were terrible.”

“But we got better,” Anna added quickly.

“Practice,” Elsa nodded, sharing a private look with Anna.

“Well congratulations,” Eugene lifted his glass, prompting the raising of the other three. “To your last two years together, a wonderful anniversary, and to many more.”

Elsa touched rims with everyone. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Anna reach for her hand. She took hold with warmth and the brush of a thumb over knuckles.

All around the room burst into noise, hoots and whistles drowned by the joyous shouting of counting down the last thirty seconds ‘til ball drop.

“You know,” Elsa leaned forward so Anna could hear. Rapunzel and Eugene were shouting at the top of their lungs, eyes only for each other. “I heard there’s this tradition that if you kiss someone at midnight, it’s good luck.”

“Sorry, I can’t,” Anna grinned, tapping her ring finger to show off a studded silver band, “I’m married to the woman of my dreams.”

“Lucky girl. Sadly, I, too, am married to the woman of mine.” Elsa wiggled her fingers, wedding ring sparkling in the dim light. “She’s a scamp, though.”

“Mine’s a dork, so we’re even.”

The ten second mark came, scores of voices crying out the numbers. “Well we want our wives to have as much lucky love as possible.” Elsa smirked, eyes full of mirth. “So what should be do?”

Anna closed distance as the crowd roared midnight. “Kiss me?”


	2. LBD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna is very impressed with Elsa's latest equipment upgrade.

Elsa grunted, finally succeeding in pulling the excessively tight dress down over her chest. It was shoulderless, the sweetheart neckline dipped far too low, and the hem barely brushed her knees. She should have said no to Anna as soon as she presented the thing with a dramatic flourish and puppy dog eyes too cute for her own damn good. **  
**

“How’s it look?” The eager voice from just outside the dressing room door had Elsa rolling her eyes.

“Like I’m about to celebrate my twenty-first birthday again. Getting free drinks by sitting on guys’ laps and all.” Grimacing at her reflection in the floor length mirror as she turned to check out the view from behind, Elsa sighed. “Sequins, really?”

“Oooh,” Anna cooed, leaning forward from her seat on one of the many otherwise deserted benches outside Elsa’s stall. Even the worker staffing the dressing rooms had wandered off, leaving the women to their fashion show. “Well, that sounds more like _my_ twenty-first, actually.”

“You weren’t _at_ my twenty-first, darling,” Elsa reminded her, shaking her head after one last glance. “Alright, this is coming off. And you’d best bring me some better selections, otherwise you’ll lose your Elsa-doll privileges.”

Pouting, Anna stood from her perch and sauntered over to the door, rattling the handle. “No, no, you have to show me first!” She grinned at Elsa’s belaboured groan and rattled the handle again. “And didn’t you go out with your parents?”

“We had dinner,” Elsa conceded, “but afterwards, Meg dragged me along quite the bar hopping trail, along with her boy-toy of the evening and a few of our other friends.” She unlocked the door and Anna shoved her way inside and closed it behind her before Elsa could change her mind.

Heat. All encompassing, palpable heat, racing over Elsa’s skin and warming her cheeks. Anna’s intense gaze was filled with it as she looked Elsa up and down, lingering over her ankles, thighs, belly, breasts, then flicking up to her eyes. The dressing room felt ten times smaller than it was, and when Anna took a step closer Elsa felt like there was no space between them at all.

The rasp of Anna’s palm against her arm made Elsa shudder and take a step back, overwhelmed.

“Wow,” Anna croaked, then cleared her throat, a dopey smile taking up residence on her face. “I see what you mean; it definitely makes you look ten years younger.”

“Eleven years,” Elsa corrected, her blush turning embarrassed.

“Maybe if you had your hair down,” Anna retorted with a poke at Elsa’s midsection. Her hand lingered on Elsa’s belly and Elsa sucked in a breath, almost whimpering when Anna took her hand away. “With that bun you look like a graduate student being dragged out to a party.”

There was a pause as they stared at one another, Anna with an easy smile and Elsa chewing on her lip, before Elsa reached up and tugged her hair free from the bobby pins holding it in place. The blonde locks tumbled over her shoulders and she ran her hand through them, unearthing more pins and combing through tangles. “Better?”

Eyes gone wide, Anna could do little more than let out a choked “uh” and flush red when Elsa tossed her head and laughed.

“If I look twenty-one, _you_ look seventeen again, gawping like that,” Elsa teased, stroking along Anna’s dropped jaw with a delicate finger. The freckles on Anna’s face always looked darker when she blushed, and now was no exception.

“Yeah, well,” Anna muttered, leaning into Elsa’s touch despite her muttering, “have you seen yourself?”

Elsa glanced towards the mirror beside them, and Anna followed her gaze. Their reflection showed them inches apart, Anna looking excessively casual in jeans, a mint blouse, and chucks next to Elsa in her dress. Both of them were pink, from the gentle ribbing and the appreciative glances, and grew more so when they watched Anna’s hand reach out and brush Elsa’s leg just below the hem of her dress.

“It’s not the shortest you’ve ever worn,” Anna said, her voice low and playful. The sound would have sent shivers through Elsa were she not already trembling as Anna slid her hand upwards, slowly lifting one side of the dress so that it was just below mid thigh. Elsa’s body blocked the sight in the mirror, but she could feel Anna’s other hand copying the movements on her other side. “There,” she rasped, pressing their cheeks together as she came closer, “Your senior prom, although that dress was blue.”

Elsa turned her face towards Anna, whispering directly against her ear, “You forgot about our honeymoon cruise.” Her hands covered Anna’s and brought them higher by just an inch or so, the fabric tickling her skin as it swayed. Anna gulped and tilted her head to face Elsa, leaving them a hair’s breadth apart. Their breath swirled between them, shallow and quick, before Elsa leaned forward and pressed her lips against Anna’s.

Soft and hesitant at first, Elsa edged closer and tilted her head, pulling away only to lay lingering pecks on Anna’s mouth, over and over, each of them lingering longer and longer. Anna groaned against her plush lips, sliding her hands over Elsa’s thighs around to the back, still roving underneath her dress. Mouth dry, Anna licked her lips, accidentally flicking her tongue over Elsa’s mouth as she came back in for another kiss. Elsa opened her mouth in tandem with Anna reaching her backside and squeezing, and they both gasped when Anna’s thumb swiped over her bare cheek.

Tearing away from Elsa, Anna stumbled back and gaped, clutching her chest, while Elsa panted heavily. “You’re–” Anna wheezed, “You’re not wearing–”

“I had a panty line,” Elsa whined, her cheeks dark and her breath catching in her throat. “I didn’t expect you to feel me up in a department store!”

Anna shushed her, her face glowing red, and whispered, “Oh my god, did you have to yell that out for everybody to hear?”

They stood, staring at each other, ears straining for evidence that anybody _had_ heard, after all. Other than their own panicked breathing, there weren’t any sounds close by; just the soft sound of radio pop being played throughout the store and far off footsteps. Anna relaxed first, tossing a grin at Elsa, who rolled her eyes. “Honestly. You’d think you’d stop getting us into trouble once we got old.”

“We’re not old,” Anna protested, waggling her eyebrows when Elsa gave her a skeptical look. “Like I said,” she continued, moving aside Elsa’s purse and the clothes she’d worn into the store from the chair in the corner and flopping into it, “You look really, _really_ hot.” The relaxed, cocky cant of Anna’s body as she leaned in her seat, combined with her smirk and raised eyebrow, made Elsa unsure of whether she should smack her wife or shove her tongue in her mouth.

Anna’s bright blue eyes trailing up and down Elsa’s body made up her mind for her. Strutting over to where Anna was seated, Elsa noted with glee how Anna’s eyes watched her hips as she walked. “I do, don’t I?” Elsa purred, running her hand from her bare shoulder down the length of the dress and teasing the hem. Anna sat up a little straighter, squeezing her thighs together, and Elsa took the opportunity to swoop down and straddle Anna’s lap.

The wide eyed stare and lips slightly open in surprise nearly made Elsa giggle, but instead she just gave her most sultry smile and wink, watching Anna’s throat bob as she swallowed hard.

“Hi.”

“Hi me?” The squeak of Anna’s voice was practically prepubescent, and Elsa felt like she really was looking at a teenaged Anna. It had been a long time since Anna had last gaped at her like that, cheeks flushed with nervousness and awe, eyes tinged with lustful promise. Their intimate life was hardly _boring_ , but Anna had certainly gotten cocky after a few years of Elsa wearing her ring.

Elsa walked her fingers across Anna’s shoulder and up her neck, caressing her cheek with the back of her hand. “Yes, you.” Rolling her hips, Elsa’s smile widened when Anna grabbed ahold of them subconsciously and lifted her own to match the motion.

“Are we really doing this..?” Anna whispered, and in response Elsa merely dipped her head and captured Anna’s lips in a soft, lingering kiss. Elsa could feel Anna’s breathing pick up as they brushed their mouths against one another. When Anna’s grip on her hips tightened, Elsa moaned quietly and shifted in Anna’s lap, grinding down slightly. The denim material of Anna’s jeans rasped against Elsa’s legs pleasantly, especially as Elsa rocked forward, pressing their torsos even closer together and deepening their kiss.

The quiet smacking sound as Elsa flitted her tongue over Anna’s wetted lips was joined by little whimpers and sighs. Anna pulled back a moment, face red, breathing hard, but smiling. The brightness of Anna’s smile made Elsa lean in again, but Anna tilted her head so that their foreheads connected instead of their lips. Elsa pouted, pecking the tip of Anna’s nose instead. “What’s wrong, darling?”

“I want you,” Anna admitted easily, her voice low and hoarse and sending a thrill through Elsa that had her squirming on Anna’s lap. A yearning sigh puffed from Anna’s lips, but she smiled at Elsa again and kissed her cheek. “And if we keep making out, I’m gonna get… even _more_ frustrated than I am now.”

Batting her eyelashes coyly, Elsa bit her lip and nuzzled Anna’s nose with her own. “Exactly.”

A hard swallow was followed by a wry smile. “And if I try to… work out my frustrations with you… You’re going to have to stay quiet.”

“Ah.” Well. That _was_ an issue. With as worked up as Elsa was now - and was sure to be if Anna started touching her in earnest… She tended to be rather vocal as it was.

“Yeah,” Anna said, a wolfish grin spreading on her face as she yanked Elsa’s hips flush with her stomach. “But if you think you can do it…” Elsa swallowed a whimper. She wanted to. Oh, did she want to.

“I’ll be quiet,” Elsa said, her voice tinged with a pleading whine that she would have been embarrassed about had Anna’s eyes not lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. Noticing Elsa’s grin, Anna schooled her expression into a more smug, confident stare, shifting her legs so that Elsa had to grab ahold of her shoulders or risk falling from her perch.

“Good girl.”

To draw attention away from the fact that her cheeks were blazing, Elsa scoffed and rolled her eyes. “I’m older than you.” Her reminder garnered only a cheeky wink in response. Anna surged forward, her hand on Elsa’s back to keep her on her lap as Elsa’s spine arched, and brushed her lips against Elsa’s earlobe.

“That doesn’t mean you can’t be my good girl.” The low murmur tickled the shell of Elsa’s ear and made her shiver. A venturing hand on her inner thigh prolonged the trembling, and Elsa clutched at the collar of Anna’s blouse when Anna latched onto the skin just behind her jaw and _suckled_. Lips and tongue worked her skin in tandem, and Elsa’s eyes fluttered closed at the gentle caress of Anna’s breath skating over her, warm and stilted. Anna’s fingertips brushed under Elsa’s dress and slid up to touch the juncture between her thigh and hip.

A loud whimper sounded out of her throat, and everything _stopped_. It was hard to not repeat the sound, this time from disappointment, but Elsa opened her eyes and saw Anna’s quirked eyebrow and knew what had happened. Anna’s hand left Elsa’s dress and lifted to Anna’s mouth, a shushing finger resting against her own lips while Elsa’s formed into a pout. “I’ll be quiet,” she promised again, “Really.”

The look Anna gave her was playfully skeptical, and her pout deepened. A soft laugh, so light, so clear, so _Anna_ , made Elsa squirm and lean forward. Anna dropped her hand back to Elsa’s lap and their noses touched. Anna tilted her head and captured Elsa’s lips, keeping the kiss brief but smiling into it. “I know you will,” she whispered, and Elsa barely caught herself from squealing when Anna wriggled her fingers against the sensitive patch of skin just above her knee. Again Anna settled her cheek against Elsa’s and murmured into her ear, “Because you know how to behave, don’t you?”

Elsa sucked in a sharp breath when Anna’s hand quickly made it’s way up to her mound, fingers threading through her neat patch of pubic hair. Anna gave a throaty chuckle and nipped Elsa’s ear, hugging her closer. She spread her legs to force Elsa’s open further, teasing the edges of Elsa’s slit with slow, steady swipes of her fingertips. “ _Anna_ ,” Elsa groaned, the noise barely a whisper.

“Hush.” The command came out as a pleased rumble, and Elsa felt a twinge of arousal at the base of her spine. She rocked her hips forward, pressing against the back of Anna’s hand, and shuddered. “You know exactly what you want, don’t you?” A brush of Anna’s thumb over Elsa’s dew dropped labia was met with Elsa’s shoulders hunching and her arms wrapping tight around Anna’s neck. Anna pressed her hand firmly into Elsa’s back to hold her in place and fluttered her fingers.

A silent gasp, no more than a heated puff of breath, escaped Elsa’s lips and rushed down Anna’s neck.

“And you know what you need to do to get it.”

Elsa pressed a distracted kiss against the side of Anna’s head and squeezed her eyes shut when Anna patiently massaged her mound. “Ask nicely?” she said wryly, still breathless and quiet and _pleading_ despite her snarky response.

Anna couldn’t help but laugh, bringing her head back so she could see Elsa’s face. “Not exactly. Care to guess again?” Elsa peeked from beneath her eyelashes and bit her lip when Anna dipped her fingers beneath her hood and nudged her stiffening clit.

“I would if I could think straight,” Elsa complained, rolling her hips and swallowing a whine when Anna pulled her hand away.

She watched another smug grin form on Anna’s face and rolled her eyes before Anna could give the obligatory response, “Well we definitely don’t want you thinking _straight_.”

“Ha ha _haaah_ ,” Elsa gasped, slumping forward and jerking her hips when Anna sunk a finger just inside of her and stroked upwards, collecting her wetness and swirling it around her nub.

“ _Quiet_ , remember?” Anna teased, keeping her touches light and fleeting. “Don’t let them hear you. Only I get to hear you.” The possessive timbre of Anna’s voice made it deep and dark and thrummed through Elsa’s lower belly, stoking her heat even higher. So did Anna pushing her finger deeper inside of her, especially when it curled and brushed against Elsa’s inner wall.  

“Mm,” Elsa mumbled, trying not to rock too desperately against Anna’s hand as she twisted her wrist so her palm was facing up and added another finger to the fray. Neither of the digits pressed very far inside of her, and it was all she could do to keep from whining as Anna rubbed and twitched and flexed. At this pace, with Anna avoiding her clit, Elsa’s pleasure coasted, neither dropping nor building, and she was sure Anna knew that. “ _Mmm_ ,” Elsa hummed more forcefully, urging her hips forward.

Anna smiled at her efforts, but kept her movements steady. “You’re doing so well, Elsa,” she cooed, running her hand up and down Elsa’s back, stroking the spot between her shoulder blades when Elsa arched. “I love seeing you like this.” Something in Anna’s voice made Elsa look at her, and found her expression open and warm, her eyes twinkling even under the glaring fluorescent lights of the dressing room. Elsa felt her lips twitch as they spread into a shy smile. “You are,” Anna breathed, closing her eyes for a moment and laughing softly before opening them back up again, squinting with the force of the warmth in her chest, “so freaking beautiful, so gorgeous,” Elsa clasped Anna’s shoulders desperately, sound vibrating in her chest, trapped by her need to stay silent but intensifying as Anna thrust suddenly up to the second knuckle on her slim fingers, “so _sexy_ –”

They were kissing. Elsa was moaning into Anna’s mouth but Anna swallowed the sounds, lapped them up with her tongue and nipped them away with her teeth and pressed them between her lips. Anna’s hips rose and fell with each thrust of her fingers, and her arm wrapped around Elsa’s waist, holding her tight. Elsa’s dress bunched around her waist, her bare, pert bottom squeezing as she matched Anna’s movements. The only sounds they made were the rustling of clothing and Anna’s quiet murmurs against Elsa’s lips.

“You feel amazing,” she said, breathing in Elsa’s tremulous exhales, “So warm,” embracing her tighter, “so responsive,” pausing to kiss her soundly, “so… _mine_.” At that, Elsa couldn’t hold back a whimper, but Anna didn’t stop – her movements grew faster, more jilted. “I love you,” she gasped, sending thrills through Elsa’s body and thrusting ever deeper, now with three fingers, “I love you so _much_ , oh _Elsa_!” Even when Anna’s voice broke she kept quiet, and Elsa didn’t know how, couldn’t fathom anything other than sobbing against Anna’s lips and curling her toes as Anna’s thumb pressed firmly against her clit. “You mean everything to me, you are _everything_ ,” At this point, Anna’s words were no more than breathless rasps, but still Elsa understood, despite her head spinning and her eyes clouding over. “You are my sun, my moon, my sky, the sight of you makes my heart soar, and hearing you is the best gift I’ve ever been granted–”

“ _Anna_!”

The name tumbled from Elsa’s lips, quiet but unrestrained, and Elsa’s body drew tight, her muscles locking as her back arched and she clenched around Anna’s fingers, deep inside of her. Anna fell silent, breathing hard, watching Elsa twitch and shudder in her lap, hands digging into Anna’s shoulders. Coaxing Elsa down with gentle kneading as she slipped her fingers from inside her, Anna sprinkled gentle kisses across Elsa’s jaw, cheeks, eyelids, and forehead. When Anna rested her hand on Elsa’s thigh, Elsa slumped forward bonelessly, groaning into Anna’s neck.

“ _Fuck_.” Anna chuckled, and Elsa quirked a smile. “I’m glad you’re amused.”

“Amused,” Anna repeated, rolling the word around in her mouth and grinning. “Yeah, sure. Amused, relaxed, comfortable, _incredibly turned on_.” A puff of air tickled her neck when Elsa let out a bark of tired laughter, and Anna’s grin got even wider. She lifted her hand, knowing Elsa’s curious eyes were watching when she felt Elsa turn her head, and took in the sight of her fingers glistening with Elsa’s essence.

“Oh _no_ ,” Elsa croaked.

“Oh _yes_ ,” Anna hissed gleefully, and stuck her fingers in her mouth. She savored the taste and Elsa’s embarrassed groan, making sure the sound of her cleaning the wetness from her skin was especially squelchy. A half-hearted smack against Anna’s arm made her giggle and pull her hand away with a pop, and she turned her head to nuzzle Elsa’s neck. Elsa’s face was hot with residual blush, her freed hair mussed. Anna kissed her ear and Elsa shivered.

“If you want me to take care of you, you’d better stop that,” she warned. Anna smiled against her cheek and shook her head.

“Not here.”

Elsa sat up, her blush worsening at the sight of her own naked lower half, and gave Anna a heated look. “Then we’d better pay for the dress and head home.”

It was Anna’s turn to shiver, the heated look in Elsa’s eyes making her wonder if she could wait that long. She bit her lip, weighing her options. A realization hit her, and her anticipation grew into an excited glee. “So, you’re getting the dress?” Elsa rolled her eyes and stood from her lap on wobbly legs. Anna took her time appreciating the view as Elsa pulled the hem over her bottom and adjusted it in the mirror.

Catching Anna’s gaze on her, Elsa snorted. “ _Seventeen_ ,” she muttered, but Anna could see the smile twitching in the corners of her lips.


	3. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new start

There was very little room for humans in Elsa’s car, as packed full as it was of boxes, bags, and suitcases. “Did you pack enough? I think you forgot the kitchen sink.” Elsa would readily admit she’d gone over her teasing quota for the day, but having Anna so close made her giddy. The now-freshman had little choice, given that she was sharing the front seat with a bulging duffle.

“Did you pack enough sass?” Was Anna’s retort. “At this rate it’s not gonna last us.” Then she relented. “I just couldn’t figure out what to leave behind.”

The hand Elsa wasn’t using to grip the wheel squeezed Anna’s thigh, brief but reassuring. “You know if you need anything, I’d be more than happy to help you get it.” The soft reply was a stark contrast to their quick banter. Both of them blushed, and Elsa went on. “I don’t know if this’ll all fit in your dorm, and I don’t think your roommate will appreciate you hogging all the space with your junk.”

“It’s not junk!” Anna protested, earning a half smile. “Not all of it anyway.”

“Fine,” Elsa allowed, “I don’t think she’ll appreciate you hogging the space with all of your... ‘treasures’.”

Anna shrugged. “Guess I’ll have to keep the stuff I really love at your apartment.”

“Like me,” Elsa said, insufferably smug. 

Impulsively, Anna’s pressed her lips to Elsa’s ear. Yelping in surprise, Elsa tightened her grip on the steering wheel. “Like you,” Anna purred, giggling when Elsa’s attempts to speak mounted to clearing her throat several times. Driver rendered suddenly mute, Anna decided to take pity on her. She knew Elsa only teased because she cared. Or worried. Elsa had a knack of doing both at once, or rather, worrying was Elsa’s unique way of caring. So Anna left her to navigate the increasingly busy streets as they approached campus. That did not, however, keep her from biting her lip when a smile threatened to grow a little too wide.

Both of them had to crawl out from the driver’s side of the car to keep Anna’s belongings from spilling out. The moment Anna stepped out of the vehicle, a gust of wind whipped over them, pulling at their clothes. Anna shrieked and almost leapt back into the car, but stopped when Elsa wrapped her coat around Anna’s body.

Elsa rolled her eyes but slung an arm around Anna’s shoulder as she shivered. “Told you the winters here are cold.” Anna gave her an exasperated glare, slipping her arms into the coat.

“And _I_ told _you,_ I expect you to keep me warm,” Anna replied, smirking when Elsa’s ears went noticeably pink, more than just what wind could account for.

A group of more prepared students gawked from the sidewalk, and though Anna couldn’t prove it, she swore they were whispering. Elsa merely glanced at them. “C’mon,” she said, turning Anna around to zip up her coat from waist to chin, “let’s get you moved in.”

“Isn’t it supposed to be _Spring_ semester?” Anna complained, zipper cold against her lips.

“Yes, but seeing as the semester begins in January, it’ll be months before we actually see any green.” Elsa handed her a small box, marked and scribbled and slightly dented. It simply read “Anna” with “mine” written in parenthesis.

“Ooh, present?” Anna shook it eagerly, listening to it’s contents rattle.

“Less questions more grabbing,” Elsa said from within the car, reaching for more. “The sooner we get inside the better.”

It took four trips and a little bit of sweet talking the desk hand to let them in (how did you misplace your ID _already_ ? What do you mean _other_ pocket?) but eventually Anna had everything she owned stacked on her dorm room floor. She couldn’t help but be proud, and said as much to Elsa.

“You should be,” Elsa said, smiling softly. “It’s a big step. I’m glad I could be here to see it.”

“Not that you did much more than watch,” Anna groaned, shrugging out of her coat and cardigan and flopping onto her bed. Whining, she wiggled her arms and cried, “Noodles! Limp noodles, I say!”

Covering her laugh with a gloved hand, Elsa sat next to Anna on the bed and leaned over, kissing Anna’s forehead.“One step closer to bulging biceps,” she promised, lips traveling over Anna’s eyelids and across the bridge of her nose. 

Anna flexed, putting in more effort than strictly necessary because she knew Elsa loved it. “Welcome to the gun show. Tickets please.”

Elsa hummed to herself. “I don’t have any, but I’m sure you’re familiar with the barter system.” 

Anna rolled her eyes. “That’s like junior high stuff, of course I– oh.” Any intelligent comment died when Elsa began to place kisses on her exposed shoulder. Turquoise eyes followed every movement, breath shallow, watching lips twitch into a smile as they pressed on. Lazily working her way down to Anna’s elbow, Elsa exhaled a warm breeze over Anna’s skin, her lips parting, slightly wet against Anna’s bare arm.

Anna was distracted from the feeling of Elsa’s soft lips brushing over her when she felt a hand slide under her sleeve. Her muscles jumped under the scrape of Elsa’s nails, shuddering as they trailed down to the crook of Anna’s arm. A shiver wracked Anna’s body when the tip of Elsa’s finger circled the sensitive patch of skin there.

“How’s that?” The whisper rasped its way into Anna’s ears and she swallowed hard.

“You overpaid.”

“Perhaps.” Elsa paused and brought her face above Anna’s, a slow blink and an even slower smile drawing Anna’s attention to Elsa’s mouth. “Maybe you could pay back the difference?” Leaning forward, the tip of Elsa’s nose nudged against Anna’s, and Anna could feel Elsa’s breath wash over her lips.

“Looks like I lucked out and missed y’all moving the stuff upstairs!” 

The pair scrambled to get up and appear presentable, elbows in faces and knees in chests, a great scuffle of panic. Luckily the voice had come from the doorway, and it’s owner had yet to come around the corner. Even still they had to look a bit odd: hands in pockets and askance looks.

The newcomer sized them up, green eyes sharp and attentive, before turning to Anna. “You’re the freshman, mm?”

“Is it really that obvious?” Anna whined, looking pitiably at Elsa, who fought a grin.

“It is now.” The stranger smiled genuinely, removing all sting from the comment. She stuck out her hand. “I’m Rapunzel by the way. Nice to meet you…”

“Anna.” Taking up the proffered hand, Anna shook it and smiled back.

“Ah-nah? Pretty!” Rapunzel’s gaze fell on Elsa, her smile not wavering a bit. “And you are...?”

“The senior.” Rapunzel laughed, shaking the hand held out to her. “My name’s Elsa, though I’m sure you’ll hear differently from your new roomie here.”

“Like ‘Mega Dork’,” Anna supplied cheerfully. She ignored the petulant tongue Elsa stuck out at her.

“Or ‘Captain Cool Brigade’,” Elsa countered, crossing her arms.

“Or ‘Bail Money’.”

“That was _one time_ and it wasn’t even for real.”

“Or ‘girlfriend’?” Rapunzel suggested. The two women stared as a sheepish grin grew on Rapunzel’s face. “Oh, uh, or not. Sorry, you guys just… Uh… I mean, you look really cute together, and it’s obvious you’re really close. I’m sorry for presuming?”

Anna and Elsa shared a look, then turned back to Rapunzel. “Well, you’re not wrong,” was Anna’s candid reply. She took Elsa’s hand, who immediately blushed prettily and threaded their fingers together. “Elsa _is_ my girlfriend.” Anna beamed, unable to keep from smiling every time she said that out loud.

Rapunzel nodded as though this was completely expected. “Then will I be seeing you around Elsa?”

“As much as I am able.” Between Elsa’s demanding classes and her off-campus apartment, time spent with Anna would be more hasty lunches and study sessions than hanging out in Anna’s dorm room. 

“In that case, I look forward to getting to know you! And don’t worry,” Rapunzel winked, “I’ll look after your girl.”

This time it was Anna’s turn to blush as she swiped an embarrassed hand through her bangs.

“She needs as many eyes on her as possible,” Elsa said, as seriously as she could, earning a hip bump from Anna, “if only to keep her from burning down the dorm. In fact, why don’t I give you my number? I can be the second one you call, after the fire department.”

“Ha, ha,”  Anna said flatly. “Hilarious.” 

Elsa took out her cell phone, handing it over. “Let me know if you need anything. A friend of Anna’s is a friend of mine, and if I know Anna, you two will be best friends by,” she looked at the time, “this time tomorrow.”

Rapunzel grinned and plugged her number into Elsa’s contacts. “I’m sure that’s a conservative estimate.”

“That’s me, the conservative one,” Elsa deadpanned. Phone back in hand, Elsa turn to Anna.

With a jolt, Anna realized this was goodbye. Not forever, probably not for more than a day. But she was staying and Elsa was going, back to her own place, leaving Anna to start anew.

Anna tugged on the hand in hers, thankful that Elsa required no further prompting. Their kiss was brief, but the encouragement Elsa fed into it was palpable, and Anna treasured the few moments of gentle connection before she would have to face the realities of college life for the first time, on her own.

Elsa noted with some amusement that Rapunzel had busied herself at the other end of the room. _Smart girl_ , she thought, wrapping Anna into a hug. “Take care of yourself. I’ll see you soon.”

Anna nodded into her shoulder. “See you soon.” She swiped at her eyes when Elsa released her, waving until the latch clicked into place. Anna hugged herself, suddenly feeling very exposed and very alone.

Rapunzel appeared at her side. “So, _I’ve_ got Lindor dark chocolate and Spotify, and _you’ve_ got boxes to unpack. What’s say we go halfsies, as long as you don’t have any secret naughty stuff you don’t want me to see?” 

Anna grinned widely. “You, are my new favorite person.”

“Don’t let Elsa hear you say that. C’mon, let’s get you set up.”

* * *

 

The thing was, when Anna was busy, time seemed to shoot by like a rocket. Even as a freshman, her honors classes loaded her up with so much homework that she spent far less time roaming like she wanted to. Getting into trouble was more of a running joke than a reality; she couldn’t help it if trouble met found _her_ . Still, college had given her opportunities to meet tons of people and make great new friends. Elsa’s estimate _had_ been conservative; Anna and Rapunzel had clicked almost immediately, and that friendship had only grown as the semester went on.

Now, as February drew to a close and the last leftover heaps of snow coughed their way out of the sky and onto the ground, Anna seemed to be getting the hang of things.

At least, that’s what she told herself as the rest of her physics homework stared up at her. She was doing pretty good, just couldn’t figure out how fast this ball was going. But does it really matter, in the grand scheme of things? It’s a ball, it’s going, going fast maybe. Or slow. Seriously it’s a ball moving, it couldn’t be this important!

“You’ve got your struggle face on,” Elsa said softly, looking away from the window. “What’s troubling you?”

“Balls,” Anna muttered. She heard Elsa leave her perch on the windowsill, her shadow appearing over her shoulder a moment later. “Why do professors care if they go anywhere? Can’t they just sit nicely, in exactly the same spot, forever?”

“Then they’d probably make you measure the friction keeping it there.”

Anna sighed in despair. “That’s Unit Three.”

Rubbing Anna’s shoulders, Elsa leaned forward and rested her lips against the side of Anna’s head. “Break time? I’ve got gourmet hot chocolate. We can sit and watch the road get even more dangerous to drive on.”

“Speaking of, is your friend going to be okay?” Anna asked as she stood, cracking her back in several places.

“She took off hours ago, before the snow even started falling. She’ll be home by now, I think.” Seeing Anna’s continued uncertainty Elsa added, “If the snow is still here on the way back my car’s got all-wheel drive. As long as she drives carefully, she couldn’t be safer, I promise.”

Anna followed Elsa to the apartment’s kitchenette, taking her usual spot on the counter top. “It was really nice of you to let her borrow your car for the weekend.”

“You know me,” Elsa said as she rummaged around for a pot and mugs. “Can’t say no to a sob story and a puppy dog face.”

Anna stopped halfway through a nod. “You can say no to _my_ puppy dog face!”

“I’ve grown immune to it.” A lie, but a small one. Couldn’t let Anna think she held _all_ the cards. “Besides, I only say no to you when it’s for your own good.”

“Name one time,” Anna demanded.

“Three weeks ago, when you found out your favorite childhood show was on Netflix. Instead of letting you watch, I made you study.” Elsa’s eyes shone with amusement. “If memory serves, you got an A on that exam.”

She watched Anna fidget – brain turning, fingers plucking at her shirt sleeve, until, “Okay, name two times.”

Elsa walked forward, hooking her fingers through Anna’s belt loops. Pulling her closer, Elsa murmured, “Last time we had a sleepover,” her voice low and rumbling, “When you didn’t want to get out of bed and go to class?”

Anna’s swallow was audible. “Y-Yeah. I remember something like that.” Elsa felt hands on her hips and a smile against her cheek. “Third time’s a charm?” Anna’s eyes were playful with the smallest hint of heat. Content, for now. Elsa made note of this, kissing Anna… right on the forehead.

“Now,” Elsa said, removing Anna’s hands from her waist. “Now would be one of those times.”

“Aw c’mon.”

“Do you _want_ burnt hot chocolate?" 

“I can think of _something_ I want…” Anna’s head dropped and she sighed. “But yeah, unburnt chocolate sounds good.” Elsa laughed, softly cupped Anna’s cheek, lifting her chin. She placed a quick, chaste peck on Anna’s lips before turning to the stove. 

“With a little patience, you might have both,” Elsa promised.

Eager hands soon had the delectable beverage in twin mugs and chocolate chip cookies plated and ready to be eaten. They moved to the living room, dimming the lights to watch the snow fall gently past Elsa’s window. Anna curled against Elsa’s chest, the warmth of the beverage and the arm around her shoulders settling deep in her bones. It was the kind of moment one wanted to pause, crystal like, and keep forever. Elsa’s soft breathing, the whir of the heater, the muffled traffic far below. Safe and quiet and loved.

“I love it here,” Anna said, stretching so the back of her head bumped Elsa’s chin, who hummed in wordless agreement as she massaged Anna’s scalp. Anna gratefully leaned into her touch. “I wish it could be like this all the time.”

“Someday,” Elsa murmured, sweeping Anna’s bangs back. “When you’re done with school.” Anna’s groan rumbled against her chest.

“No more about school.” Setting her empty mug on the coffee table, Anna flipped, now face to face with ice blue eyes. “I just want to be with you.”

“You’re with me right now,” Elsa said mildly. “What will you do with me?”

“I’m serious!”

“I know.” Elsa tucked a stray hair behind Anna’s ear, tracing the line of her jaw instead of letting go. To her dismay, Anna still looked troubled. “Tell me what you’re thinking.”

Anna bit her lip, sorting emotions into thoughts, thoughts into words. “When I’m with you,” she began haltingly, “I feel like I never have enough time. Like… like I’m watching sand fall in an hourglass and the bottom is filling way too fast.” A nervous chuckle bubbled up from Anna’s throat and she fiddled with a stray hair that fell in front of her eyes. “I know that’s partly just because we’re both in class and you’re working, but… it scares me how time with you slips from my fingers and gets lost with memories of every other day. So when I come here, and it’s just you and me, I feel like – like I’m _home_ , and I _know_ it’s selfish, but it makes me never want to leave. I just want to be with you. Always.”

When Anna looked back up at Elsa, she saw tears gathering up in the corner of her eyes and spilling over flushed cheeks.

“E-Elsa?” Anna’s hand reached out to brush away Elsa’s tears, but hesitated when Elsa’s breath hitched and puffed out in a choked sob. “I’m s-sorry, I didn’t–”

A warm mouth covered hers and strong arms held her close. “Anna, you are the most beautiful person I know. You love like no one I’ve ever met and when I’m with you I can scarcely believe that I’m the one you chose to call yours.” She found Anna’s hand and brought it to her lips. “These are happy tears, I promise." 

Anna’s breath shuddered out against Elsa’s fingers. Out of words, Anna kissed Elsa again, knowing she could get her message across just as well without them. Better, even, judging by Elsa’s reaction to the gentle nibble of her lower lip. Their noses bumped against each other and Anna trembled when Elsa let out a quiet groan. 

Elsa’s sounds grew louder and more shaky when Anna trailed her lips from Elsa’s own over to Elsa’s earlobe and then down to Elsa’s jaw. Each nibble, lick, and suck left red marks on Elsa’s pale skin and made Elsa twitch and writhe underneath Anna. “I missed that,” Anna said, hovering. “I missed hearing you like this. Feeling you like this.”

The light touch of Elsa’s fingers grazing the sensitive patch of skin just under Anna’s shirt made her nerves sizzle. The heat building in Anna’s chest matched the warmth of Elsa’s shaky exhale, and their bodies shifted so that Anna was cradled against Elsa’s chest.  When they broke for air Elsa took Anna’s face between her hands. Flushed and out of breath, hair tousled and eyes dark, Elsa swept a thumb across Anna’s cheek. “You’re beautiful,” she whispered. She pulled Anna in, tilting her head to kiss her deeper. This time it was Anna who whimpered into Elsa’s mouth, sparking a smile from the woman below her. “That’s beautifuller.”

Anna snorted, switching her attention back to the juncture of Elsa’s neck and shoulder. “You’re never gonna let me live that down, are you?”

“It was really cute,” Elsa protested, giving Anna more room. “ _You’re_ really cute.”

“No. You’re. Cute,” Anna punctuated each word with a lingering kiss against Elsa’s bared neck.

Anna grinned at the sigh heard above her head, the smile widening when the sigh turned into a hiss as she suckled on Elsa’s throat. “W-we could argue all night, but I think we can agree that we are both cute.” Elsa’s chin landed on top of her head. “And cuter together.”

Anna rested on Elsa’s collar bone, beyond comfortable. She slumped, boneless, when Elsa began playing with her hair. “Mmm, keep that up and I’ll fall asleep right here.”

Elsa attempted a frown. “What about your physics homework?”

“Shh!” Anna tried to find Elsa’s mouth with her finger and ended up missing several times before landing on her temple. “We said no school stuff.”

Elsa shook her head with a quiet laugh. Anna was fading, eyes bleary, breaths deep. Burying her face in Anna’s hair, Elsa inhaled, slow and steady, savoring the fruity scent of her shampoo and beneath that the warm, grounding smell of _life_ that was purely Anna. “I love you,” Elsa whispered, wrapping her arms tight around Anna’s waist. In response she got the smallest of snores, but that was answer enough.

Carefully she unbraided Anna’s hair, loosing the wily copper strands in waves and carding her fingers through them. While the prospect of letting Anna sleep peacefully right where they were was tempting, the static of blood deprivation was already buzzing through her limbs, and Elsa had a feeling Anna would only scold her come morning. 

“Next time,” she promised, swinging her legs over the side of the couch. Anna tucked securely in her arms, Elsa carried her to the bedroom and lay her over the covers. She changed into sleepwear and grabbed a heavy blanket from the closet. Finally she got into bed, wrapping her and Anna both, triple checking that neither would be cold. Anna shifted in her sleep, brushing Elsa’s hand with her arm. After her heart calmed from its fearful thumping that Anna would wake, Elsa traced the lines of Anna’s palm under the blanket, locking their fingers together.

Anna shifted again, drawing closer to Elsa, mumbling tiredly. 

“Shh,” Elsa hushed, nuzzling Anna’s crown and peppering light kisses over her forehead. 

“Mmm,” Anna groaned, squeezing Elsa’s fingers. “ _Love you_.”

Elsa stared, awestruck. Anna appeared to settle, chest rising and falling in steady intervals. Elsa tucked herself closer, placing one last tired kiss on Anna’s knuckles.

_Every time I think I can’t fall any further in love… You prove me wrong._


End file.
